


Счастье человеческое

by Barbara_Boom, teamharrydore



Series: ГП-Битва Пейрингов-2019 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbara_Boom/pseuds/Barbara_Boom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamharrydore/pseuds/teamharrydore
Summary: Гарри Поттер стал человеком и научился жить как все





	Счастье человеческое

**Author's Note:**

> Тег "Don't copy to another site" — технический и стоит, чтобы один сторонний сервис не скопировал этот текст без разрешения. Если вы хотите разместить фик у себя или перевести его, отправьте запрос.

— Дорогой, — заявила Джинни за ужином, — раз нас скоро будет пятеро, может быть, мы всё-таки избавимся от него?

Я прислушался к хору в столовой. Столько лет прошло, а Джинни так и не научилась слышать голоса. А зря. Как выясняется, они здорово помогают по жизни.

— Зачем?! — спросил я. — Мне обещали повышение, глупо было бы его проморгать.

— Мне надоело обновлять освежающее! А без чар в столовой такой запах, меня прямо выворачивает.

И она покосилась на свой внушительный живот. Мы уже знали, что там наконец-то девочка.

— И потом, сколько можно скрывать от окружающих? Папа что-то подозревает. Гермиона подозревает. Гвеног подозревает. Ты не можешь конфундить их вечно.

"Почему это", пропели далёкие голоса. "Можешь. Просто продолжай говорить, что там неразобранный семейный хлам".

— Скажи Гермионе, Гвеног и Артуру, чтобы не лезли в чужую семейную жизнь, — посоветовал я, взял газету и направился в дальнюю комнату, почитать. А заодно захватил ножницы. Надо было постричь Альбусу ногти. Ну то есть, я мог сделать это и заклинанием, натренировался на сыновьях, но голоса пропели мне, что лучше вручную. Деликатнее. Интимнее.

%)~~~~~~~~~~~

Впервые я услышал голоса, когда на первом курсе директор пригласил себя в кабинет. Профессор Макгонагалл уже сказала, что меня берут в квиддичную команду ловцом, но я всё равно немного волновался. Дамблдор угощал чаем с печеньками, рассказывал о важности спорта, о соперничестве факультетов и всё такое. Ничего нового. Однако директорская борода таинственно мерцала в полумраке кабинета, а непонятные голоса напевали нежные песенки, и я проникся. В ближайшем матче мы прокатили Слизерин со счётом четыреста — ноль. Старина Слагхорн чуть не сожрал собственную палочку. Хорошие были времена.

— Разве я думала десять лет назад, что у меня в семье будет жить монстр? Разве о таком доме я мечтала?

Джинни драматизировала, как всегда. Во-первых, десять лет назад мы ещё даже не встречались: на седьмом курсе я влюбился в китаянку по фамилии Чанг, а Джинни встречалась то ли с Седриком, то ли с Дином, не помню. Во-вторых, мы жили не так уж и плохо. Я уверенно двигался по карьерной лестнице в министерстве. Джинни бросила отличную спортивную карьеру ради двух чудесных сыновей (а в перспективе ещё и дочки), а пока подрабатывала ведущей на радио — успешной, судя по тоннам писем от поклонников, что приходили нам каждое утро. От моих родителей нам в наследство остался уютный дом в Годриковой Лощине. Чем не семейная идиллия? И разве я бы смог её добиться, если бы не голоса? И не мертвец в столовой?

На самом деле, шансов у меня было немного. Мои родители погибли в катастрофе, когда мне ещё не исполнилось и года. Меня воспитывал крёстный, человек широкой души, больших денег и беспокойного ума. Если он вляпывался в очередную авантюру (вроде производства летающих мотоциклов или гиппогрифных туров в Латинскую Америку), я жил у маггловских дяди и тёти. Они пытались занудствовать и угнетать, но к ним на крыльцо явился сначала крёстный в образе Грима, потом Дамблдор посверкать бородой, и проблемы прекратились. К несчастью, хаотическое воспитание принесло свои плоды, когда я поступил в Хогвартс.

Я сразу же подружился с Невиллом, чья семейная история оказалась очень похожей на мою. Не прошло и месяца, как в нашей компании появился Рон, шестой сын в семье потомственных фантазёров и раздолбаев, рациональная всезнайка Гермиона и безумная полусирота Луна. Впятером мы сотрясали Хогвартс от подножия Чёрного озера до верхушки Астрономической башни. А потом мы снесли полголовы преподу по Защите и заперли беднягу Джинни, Ронову сестру, в подземелье с престарелым василиском, и директор Дамблдор опять вызвал меня к себе.

— Мой мальчик, ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? — спросил он. Разумеется, я сделал невинные глаза. Профессор Квиррелл был сам виноват: увлёкся какой-то эзотерической мутью. Мы просто очутились рядом в неудобный момент. С Джинни отмазаться было сложнее. Я знал, что она нашла старый дневник профессора Риддла, ещё одного бывшего препода по Защите, который нынче работал премьер-министром где-то в Албании, и вскружила себе голову василисками и сокровищами Салазара. Проблема заключалась в том, что дневник подбросил ей я сам. Эксперимента ради. Приятно было обладать властью над другим существом, а кому на моём месте было бы не приятно?

И я бы выкрутился, наврал, свалил всё на слизеринцев или нарглов, но тут меня снова угораздило глянуть на директорскую бороду. Она сверкала в полутьме, ярче, чем призраки и думосборы, и пела. Однако не так, как поют зачарованные доспехи или феи на рождественской ёлке. Гораздо красивее, нежнее и пронзительнее. Как плач тысяч котят под ночным дождём. Или как духи любимой девушки на твоей подушке, если вы понимаете, о чём я.

"Успокойся, — пели невидимые голоса. — Не пытайся властвовать и стать великим. Живи, как все".

Я протянул руку и коснулся серебристых волосков. Дамблдор засмеялся и отодвинул мою руку.

— Не сейчас, Гарри, — сказал он мягко. — Пока просто слушай, что тебе говорят. И если тебе захочется что-то мне рассказать, сразу же приходи ко мне.

%)~~~~~~~~~~~

Сейчас, пятнадцать лет спустя, я никак не могу остаться с ним наедине. Что я ни делал — вскакивал среди ночи, пролезал в дом через окно, бесшумно вылезал через каминную сеть — когда я прихожу в столовую повидаться с трупом, там уже всегда сидит Джинни. Мне кажется, даже если я добуду легендарную мантию Певереллов, Джинни увидит меня и под ней.

— Да ты Джеймсу волосы так не расчёсываешь, как расчёсываешь бороду этого старого дурака!

Ха. Видела бы она, что ещё я делаю с бородой, лишилась бы сна надолго.

"Живи, как все, — поют серебристые волоски, что становятся длиннее и длиннее с каждым годом. — Дом, карьера, семья, дети. Живи, как все".

Даже обидно, но за пять лет я ни разу не воспользовался его предложением. Даже когда на четвёртом курсе Роновы братья подставили меня с Тремудрым турниром. Даже когда на следующий год мы с ребятами случайно превратили инспектора Амбридж в фиолетовую жабу. На шестом курсе навалилось сразу много всего — экзамены, война со слизеринцами, любовь, идиотский новый препод по Защите, учебник по зельям с записями, сделанными рукой моей мамы... и я даже не сразу заметил, что директор Дамблдор болен.

А потом он умер.

На похоронах я, помнится, немного перебрал (неудивительно, мне было всего шестнадцать) и рыдал в жилетку каждому, кто был готов меня выслушать — от Хагрида до Нарциссы Малфой. А когда сознание немного прояснилось, я обнаружил себя в дальнем углу "Трёх мётел" вместе с албанским профессором Риддлом и его ручной змеюкой.

— П-послушай, — говорил Риддл, слегка заикаясь от количества выпитого. — А ты тоже это слышал, ведь да?

— Чего? — пытался сообразить я.

— Не делай вид, что ты меня не понимаешь. Голоса в бороде Альбуса Дамблдора. Ты тоже их слышал, да?

Я кивнул, пойманный врасплох, и змея на плече Риддла повторила моё движение.

%)~~~~~~~~~~~

Я до сих пор не знаю, как чёртов змееносец это понял. Кроме меня, бороду Дамблдора не слышал никто. Ни Рон, ни Макгонагалл, ни Флитвик, никто, никогда. Однако после разговора с Риддлом я понял, что должен сделать. В семнадцать лет я получил в наследство родительский дом и буквально через несколько недель поселил туда труп.

— Как можно было быть таким циничным? — завывает Джинни. — Как можно было не подумать о будущем наших детей?

Я не знаю, о каком будущем она говорит. Дети превосходно управляются с серебристой бородой. Старший, Джеймс Сириус, уже использует её как игрушечную метлу. Младший, Альбус Томас, полностью оправдывая своё имя, дёргает из неё волоски и слушает, как тоненько они звенят. Каждый раз после этого Джинни заставляет его мыть руки. Зачем — непонятно, не видела же она, как я обёртываю бородой член? Не, ничего экстраординарного, даже не некрофилия. Борода разговаривает, а следовательно, обладает разумом. Должна же в человеке остаться тяга к эксперименаторству.

Иногда мне интересно, каким бы я стал без Дамблдора. Авантюристом, как Сириус? Тихим копателем грядок, как Невилл? Или спился бы, как сестра моего крёстного? А кем бы стал Риддл? Воином, поэтом, величайшим чародеем? Может быть, когда-нибудь я соберусь с силами, перезахороню труп и заживу ещё более обычной, серой и монотонной жизнью.

Но пока я сижу в темноте, и серебристое сияние разливается вокруг моей руки, и крохотные волоски поют мне — мне одному! — нежную и пронзительную песню.

Наверное, это и называется счастье.


End file.
